


The object of desire (Adam Parrish is an oblivious dork)

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish only has eyes for Ronan Lynch, Boys Kissing, College Student Adam Parrish, Dorks in Love, Everyone has a crush on Adam Parrish, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original character pining for Adam Parrish, POV Original Character, Parked cars, Pining, Post-Canon, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan’s scary driving habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Everyone has a crush on Adam Parrish. He is a mystery wrapped in a pretty exterior and his study group are desperate to know more. Crushes on him continue to grow until a stranger in a dark car shatters some illusions.Enter Ronan Lynch.





	The object of desire (Adam Parrish is an oblivious dork)

Adam captivated Layla. He wasn’t classically handsome, his hair was a nondescript dusty brown and he was a little too skinny, but he had an ethereal beauty that was sexy in a way she couldn’t really explain.

They’d been in the same study group for a few months now and, though she had tried every flirting trick in her extensive and well practised arsenal, she still hardly knew anything about him.

Sitting behind him under the dimmed lights of the lecture theatre was a sweet and slow torture. The meagre light would catch on his high cheek bones, his long, elegant limbs, his full, pink lips... She tried to pay attention to the tutor, she really did, but the lessons were no match for her vivid imagination and Adam was the catalyst for so many of her daydreams.

She had tried getting Adam alone countless times, offering to walk with him from the lecture to their study group, letting their limbs brush together and wearing her nicest, most form fitting clothes. She looked for opportunities to touch; hanging onto his arm when they crossed roads or navigated busy crowds, sliding closer than necessary when they slid into a booth at the cafe to meet the rest of the group. She was conscious of her own body language, often brushing her thumb against her lower lip or fiddling with the open buttons at the top of her blouse to try and attract his gaze.

Each action had been fruitless, and it wasn’t just her. Adam attracted a lot of attention. She had watched him enough to know that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with this, there was something inherently awkward about his interactions with, seemingly, their entire class. He was kind of oblivious too. He refused invitations to parties, gatherings and hook ups with complete certainty but a calming politeness that didn’t offend. She doubted that he had any clue that most of these people wanted him.

Adam was distant and, if she was honest, a little cold. It had piqued peoples interest at the start of term, but most of them had lost interest when they realised that they weren’t going to crack his mysterious, sexy exterior. Layla wasn’t such a pushover. When she wanted something, she usually got it and boys were no exception. She knew she was attractive, enough people had told her so. A waterfall of deep red hair, large and mischievous green eyes, pouting, sinful lips and creamy pale skin. She thought she had seen Adam looking at her skin on a few occasions but is eyes always seemed glossy and distracted. Was he thinking about someone else?

Today is going to be the day, she told herself. She slid into the booth next to Adam, effectively trapping him in to the cramped space. She was wearing a daringly short skirt and let it inch higher up her thighs as she slid across the fabric covered seat. Looking away, and pretending she hadn’t noticed, Layla pressed her leg close against his hip. She heard Adam suck in a quick breath and let her self peer up, under her long lashes, to assess his expression. She had been expecting to catch his gaze trained on her exposed skin. “What the fuck”, she whispered to herself. Adam’s eyes were glued to his small, cheap mobile phone, and a soft smile was playing around the edge of his mouth. 

She had never seen anything but the merest flicker of genuine emotion cross Adam’s face before and it was oh, so intoxicating. It wasn’t fucking aimed at her though. Shit.

Things started dropping into place; hard and unwanted pearls of understanding that caused her to cross her arms and frown with displeasure. Adam had someone. Nobody smiled at their phone like that for no good reason.

Adam’s hand fell to her shoulder, jerking her back to the present and causing her eyes to sway away from that fucking gorgeous mouth. He’d never touched her, or any of them, willingly before.  
“Could you let me out please?”, he addressed her politely, already sliding over to make his way out of the booth. Flustered, she stood and stepped away quickly. “Sorry guys”, Adam addressed the group, nervously twisting his hands together. “Somethin’, uh, came up an’ I gotta run. See you next week”.  
Everyone stared, gaping and shocked. They didn’t know much about Adam Parrish, but he never skipped class or study group and his articulation was usually perfect, faultless, a little inhuman. What the hell was happening?!?  
“Uh, well, bye then”, he finished awkwardly. Seven pairs of surprised eyes followed his path as he exited the diner.

“Well that was weird”, someone commented, but Layla didn’t hang around to chat. She walked over to the window, leaning around the edge of the bench, to watch Adam leave. He didn’t go far. Looking out across the parking lot, Adam draw to a halt just past the exit. His foot was tapping impatiently against the concrete and his fingers tapped a tense rhythm against his leg. What was he waiting for? Layla wondered.

A sleek, black BMW pulled into the lot and headed, without slowing, straight toward Adam. Layla sucked in a breath and braced herself for the impact. It never came. The car screeched to a halt and the passenger door was flung open from the inside. Layla couldn’t see the driver, but was flabbergasted to see Adam throw himself inside, a wide and delighted smile stretching right across his face.

“Who the fuck was that?” One of her classmates wondered noisily. Layla just shrugged and moved closer to the window to get a better view. “Maybe he’s a dealer or something”, she heard someone suggest, “who drives like that?”.  
“Have you met Parrish”, someone else argued, “no way a guy like that is into anything shady. His GPA is pretty much perfect”.  
“You’ve got to admit that was weird though?” The first voice interjected.

Layla turned her attention back to her friends as the dark car pulled away, somewhat more sedately now that Adam was inside. 

********************************

Just over an hour later they made their way back towards campus down the back lanes. Laughing and joking, they teased each other and chatted, not really paying attention to their surroundings.

“Hey, isn’t that the car that Adam got into earlier?” One of the girls asked, pointing towards the BMW parked in a quiet, shaded lay-by.

Layla crept closer, eager to see what Adam was doing. The windows were fogged, so she peered closer trying to see into the interior. She jumped when a large hand slammed suddenly against the inside of the glass. Shortly after, the door jerked open and a black, booted foot appeared from the inside. It was quickly followed by two long, rumpled figures.

Adam stood beside a tall, ruthless looking guy. He wore expensive, ripped jeans and a worn leather jacket. His hair was closely cropped and he wore a sharp, violent smile, but, Jesus Christ he was hot. So, fucking, hot.

“Hi guys”, Adam greeted, blushing and expression sheepish. His hair was a mess, and as Layla ran her eyes up and down his tall, slim frame, she noted that the buttons on his shirt were fastened incorrectly and his feet were bare.

She smirked knowingly. “Have a nice afternoon?” She asked slyly. Adam’s blush deepened and the guy beside him shuffled closer. Their fingers tangled together in a way the looked familiar and automatic.

“What the fuck do they want”, the hot guy asked, body half turned toward Adam who just smiled back. He raised his unoccupied hand and twisted it into the strangers muscle top. 

“We’re just curious about what made Adam Parrish skip study group”, Layla offered, refusing to be intimidated.  
The guy looked sideways at Adam, smirk twitching into something that looked dangerously close to a real smile.  
“You fucking ditched for me?” He asked, voice amused and impressed.  
“S’only a study group”, Adam drawled. “Wasn’t a lecture of anythin’.”  
The hot guy grinned and shouldered Adam, a little viciously, knocking him sideways.  
“That’s fucking hot man. If we hadn’t just...” Adam elbowed him hard in the ribs to cut off the suggestive sentence and ducked his head when one of the guys from group hooted salaciously. 

Layla prepared to temper a flash of jealousy that never came. The thought of the two of them together... Jesus Christ.

“Adam you dog”, Jeff whistled appreciatively, causing him to flush such a deep red that even the tips of his ears smouldered.

“We’re leaving now”, the hot guy interrupted impolitely. He flung a leather clad arm around Adam’s neck, pulling him close for a moment and steering him towards the front of the car.

“We want all the details next week”, Layla shot at Adam saucily as the boys slid into the car.  
“I don’t kiss and tell”, he said poking his head through the open door.  
“That was a bit more than kissing, Shithead”, laughed a rough voice from inside the car.  
“Jesus Christ, Ronan”, Adam swore quietly. The hot guy, Ronan, chuckled before jamming his foot down and reversing the car without giving Adam time to close the door.  
“Asshole”, Adam shouted but then laughed; a free and uninhibited sound that almost seemed entirely out of character.  
Layla stared, eyes on stalks. She probably looked ridiculous but she was unable to school her shock. Who the fuck was this Adam Parrish?!  
Just before the door jerked shut, she heard the leather clad boy whoop.  
“You fucking love me”, he cackled, unapologetic.  
“Yeah, I do”, Adam said back softly. “You’re still a fucking terror though”.

Layla stood, rooted to the spot and watched the car speed away. Adam was still cute, but his boyfriend... Holy hell! Layla didn’t think that Adam was going to be such a big distraction anymore, but she really hoped this Ronan guy would become a regular visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m not feeling too good today so I hope this is okay.
> 
> I love the idea that everyone is crushing on Adam but he only has eyes for his boy.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
